


Protected

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Castiel takes care of Dean after a long and tiring hunt.





	Protected

Dean was exhausted, every muscle sore from the hunt.  He was getting too old for this, really.  Especially in the winter when he was already stiff from the cold, fighting just took it all out of him.

The heat of the shower was delicious to his body, helping everything get unkinked.  Just a little bit more time in here and he’d be good as new.

A draft wafted through the small bathroom, making the shower curtain wave slightly.  Dean stiffened, listening past the sounds of the spray.

“Dean?” he finally heard, making him exhale calmly.  It was just Castiel.

Dean grunted in response, continuing on with his shower.  He heard rustling noises before the curtain was drawn back just enough to let Castiel step into the shower behind him.  If Dean’s hands slid up his stomach and chest seductively, it _totally_ wasn’t done on purpose.

“Look at you, so pretty and wet,” Castiel practically growled, his eyes raking over Dean’s body. Dean shivered at the words, his whole body humming in response.  Castiel always made him feel so _good_ , especially after a long, rough hunt.

Castiel pressed them together, turning them under the spray so that he could get wet.  Dean sank into Castiel’s arms, closing his eyes happily.

“I could have lost you out there today, Dean,” Castiel noted, his hands moving possessively across Dean’s body.  “I could tell that you were getting tired, almost overwhelmed.”  Castiel kissed Dean’s shoulder, tenderly as though Dean would break.  “I wish I could protect you from the world…”

His words trailed off as Dean looked up to kiss him, their emotions and worries being shared through the motions of their tongues.  Their hands roamed, grasping at sore flesh and kneading tight muscles.  Their erections filled against each other, but were ignored for the moment.

When the water finally began to cool, Castiel reached to turn it off.  He grabbed a towel and dried Dean off first, placing kisses on every part of Dean’s body he could find.  With each one he muttered a soft praise against the flesh.  “So beautiful” – “Soft and perfect” – “Mine, all mine.”

Dean preened under the words, as though they alone were healing his old body.

When they were both dry, Castiel wound their fingers together to lead Dean to the bed, laying Dean down carefully.  Without hesitation, Castiel spread Dean’s legs and dove between, sucking Dean’s erection into his mouth affectionately for a minute before licking his way past his balls along his perineum.  

Dean gasped his pleasure as Castiel worked him open with his tongue until he was ready.  Soon enough Castiel was crawling back up Dean’s body, notching his tip against Dean’s waiting hole.

“So beautiful beneath me, Dean,” Castiel cooed before pushing inside, Dean’s heat accepting him immediately.  They sighed together when Castiel bottomed out, the familiarity of it feeling like coming home.

“Oh Dean,” Castiel muttered, his mouth moving along Dean’s neck and shoulder.  “I wish I could protect you always, be with you always. But you are so much more than just mine, you are wonderful.  You deserve everything I can give you and more…”  Castiel pulled out and slid back in, his motion practiced and precise.  

“Cas…” Dean whimpered, his hands reaching around to caress his angel’s back.  Castiel hummed in response, starting a slow and smooth pace.

They moved together in a dance they’d perfected, their emotions strengthening each and every jolt of pleasure.  Dean didn’t care that his eyes were watering from the sensations (no, of course he wasn’t _crying_ ), especially because Castiel kissed each drop of wetness away.

When they came it was together, soft cries against their lips until their orgasms passed.

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean to lull him to sleep, the weariness of the day catching up to them both as they fell asleep.


End file.
